


you’ve got the love

by sarahforawesome



Category: Anne with an E
Genre: F/M, letter writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21677584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahforawesome/pseuds/sarahforawesome
Summary: Anne’s letter to Gilbert(shocker: she’s very in love)
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	you’ve got the love

Dear Gilbert,

I look like my mother... I wish you had been able to stay, you might have been able to catch Marilla and Matthew surprising me with the fulfillment of my greatest wish. As you know, I was on a deeply meaningful and personal journey this year. Upon my sixteenth birthday I set out to learn more about my parents, who truly is Anne with an e? I had thought all hope was lost in ever finding my answer but my dearest Matthew and Marilla tracked down the home I first stayed at after my parents passed. They discovered a book of my mother’s. Oh Gilbert! It’s the most wondrous book, “The Language of Flowers”. Have you ever heard are more beautiful title? This alone could have filled my heart but inside it held even more precious treasures. My father sketched a portrait of my mother, she had the most flaming, vibrant red hair. I’ve never seen such a shade except... when I look in the mirror. My whole life my hair has been a physical reminder of the ways I would never fit in. But now... now it shows me how connected I was to my parents, my family. It means so much that Matthew and Marilla were the ones to gift it to me. My found family. I didn’t think my love for them could grow any more. I’ve never been happier to be proven wrong. 

Well maybe there’s one other surprise that made me a bit happier. My dearest Gilbert, it’s been such a whirlwind of a day. Never in my wildest imaginings could I have pictured being in your arms today. With everything that happened I feel that I must express my feelings clearly to you: I am in love with you Gilbert Blythe. I am sorry my response at the ruins left you feeling otherwise but I know in my heart I have never, and will never love someone with the passion and ferocity I love you. 

As for the follow questions, there are too many to name, so please indulge me. When did you know of your feelings for me? Was it when we danced? Did you feel the same clarity I did when we gazed into each other’s eyes? When did you know it was love? I admit it took my longer than I think sensible to discover my true feelings for you. Once I did I didn’t feel there was anything that could stop me from confessing to every person I happened upon. 

Some of my questions aren’t as pleasant but I do feel the need answering. I do apologize for bringing back the unhappy memories or our time apart and the many miscommunications we’ve suffered. When did you start courting Winnifred? Why did you court her? What stopped you from proposing? After I wrote you that letter I was so sure you had changed your mind about your hesitations and done the sensible thing, choosing your future. And when Diana told me of your plans to propose I went to your farm one last to get answers but you had already left for Charlottetown. My love, my heart hurts to think of all the time we wasted not being upfront with our feelings. I refuse to dwell on it for too long because I am outrageously happy to have found you now. I can’t express my joy that we haven’t lost our chance. We get to have a future together, Gilbert. Together, in love. I like the sound of that. 

Yours most devotedly,   
Anne


End file.
